My Sweet Imprint
by Jessica Demi
Summary: Gemma Uley hasn't had a good life. When her mom is mudered, she is sent to live with her Uncle Sam and Emily.There she meets the pack and her true love. But, love never comes without troubles. Can Gemma & Seth face them with Gemma's dark past? SethxOC


My Sweet Imprint

Jessica Demi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Please review and tell me what you think about my story. Please, if your interested, read my Chronicles of Narnia story; LWW: My Guardian Angel.

…………………

My name is Gemma Uley and I'm 16 years old, almost 17. I never liked my appearance. My hair was a crayon red, my skin was a chalky white and my eyes were a grayish blue. I was always skinny though I didn't get out much. But, I also didn't eat too much either. I lived with my mom in a run down trailer park located in Texas. She was either at work or smoking something. My dad was taken to prison when I was 10 for rape, child abuse, and use of illegal drugs.

I was walking home from another day of high school. The kids ignored me, the teachers tried to get the truth about my home upbringing. School for me was always the same and it was just one day after the next. I grabbed the key from under the old mat and opened the door to the trailer me and my mom lived in.

"Are you Gemma Uley?" A police officer asked me. I was unsure of answering but I decided to nod since I was the only teenager who would come here without toilet paper or spray paint. "We found your mother on the streets…dead." The streets? Dead? There was no way. Even though she didn't act like she loved me, she still fed me and took care of him. She was my mom. She might have beat me but she didn't do it so hard I'd bleed; just bruise.

"It can't be true." I said. "She can't be dead!" The police officer shook his head at him. I pulled the sleeves on my old black jacket down my arms so he wouldn't see the bruises I had collected over the years. But, he still saw them.

"Miss Uley, even if she wasn't dead, you'd still be going to your uncle's. She had been smoking, drinking, and beating you." He told me. And he had it all right. She had smoked, beat me, and got drunk.

"You can't make me go." I said quietly even though I knew they could. "This is my home. I don't even have an uncle! All I had was my mom!"

"That's where you're wrong." He said. "Your father's brother, Samuel Uley and his wife Emily are willing to take you in till you've graduated."

"I don't want to go." I told him. I knew I was fighting a losing battle but, from what mom told me, dad did the same thing. I didn't want to end up like him and I knew I wasn't going to. I never touched a beer or any type of drug. I never had a boyfriend or even gotten my first kiss yet.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Miss Uley." He said softly. "Your stuff has been packed by your social worker, Helen, and it's in her car." Just then I heard a car honk and saw Helen's station wagon. I nodded at the officer and walked outside and gotten in the vehicle. Even though, truly, I didn't want to go.

…………………

"Boys!" Emily's voice rang through the entire house. Claire had come over and decided to make all of the boys, since Emily was cooking, play hide and seek with her. She had heard something crash and straight away knew someone broke one of her vases….again.

"It was Jacob!" Rang one voice. "It wasn't me!" Said another. "Guys!" A female's voice yelled at the other two. "Qwil!" Claire yelled. Emily couldn't help but chuckle. The boys acted like they were five sometimes. Speaking of them, they all showed up in the kitchen with Claire on Quil's shoulders.

"It wasn't broke." Sam announced coming into the kitchen. Emily glared at him. "J-just cracked." He stuttered as his wife.

"Well then you better fix it." She told them. "Your niece is coming on Friday." Everyone, except for Emily, turned to look at Sam. He never talked about his family. So finding out he had a niece was surprising.

"Why is she coming?" Leah asked almost rudely knowing that someone might imprint on her since when Jake's cousin Laurie came up, Embry imprinted on her. Same with Charlie's niece Makayla and Brady, and Danielle and Collin. Only Seth and Leah haven't imprinted but Seth wasn't unreasonable about it since he could make fun and fake gag at all of the other couples.

"We'll probably find out in patrol Leah." Seth said, leaning back in a chair so it was balanced on two legs. She kicked it so he fell on the floor causing the chair to tip backwards and the pack to laugh. "Leah!" Seth complained getting up though he wasn't hurt.

"Behave guys." Sam said. Then added, "and girl," After Leah and Emily glared at him. "She's been through a lot so please treat her nice." He told his pack. They all nodded.

"I have to get back to Nessie." Jake stood up, grabbing a handful of cookies before walking out. Soon it was just Emily and Sam.

…………………

"Welcome to La Push," Emily announced as we drove into the small reservation that she called home and now me. She had picked me up the air-port, since Sam (She told me his name) was at work. "You'll be starting school in a week." I simply nodded and stared at the window. It was raining but Helen told me that's what it usually does here and Forks. "We usually have company but they know not to mess with you."

"Whatever." I told her. Clearly I didn't care at all and I knew she knew it. Her face turned into a frown. I wondered how she got the scars that were on the right side of her face but I knew it would be very rude to ask so I just remained quiet while she kept changing the fuzzy radio station. We finally got to my new home.

It was a two story home but it was nice looking. It was painted pale yellow and the singles were dark black. As Emily pulled in front of the house, I realized that Sam and Emily probably shared a car. I grabbed my bags from the back seat and got out. Emily took one of my bags and I decided not to argue with her. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Emily!" I heard men say. "We're hungry!" One said. "You're always hungry Paul!" A woman's voice said. I looked at Emily and she was laughing softly.

"Jake, can you show Gemma her room?" One of the tallest guys stood up and nodded. They were all tan and muscled, even the girl who had made the remark about Paul. I noticed one thing about the guys. All they were wearing were jeans or shorts.

I followed Jake up the stairs and into a good sized room. It was nothing like my room back at the trailer. I shared with my mom but I usually slept on the couch. There was a queen sized bed with sage green sheets on it. The walls matched the sheets and so did the closet door. Green wasn't really my color but it was better than pink.

"I'm Jacob." He introduced himself. Jacob was a very cute looking guy. His black hair was at his chin and his eyes were warm and comforting. His teeth were white and that contrasted against his tanned skin tone.

"Gemma." I shook his hand and noticed another thing. His hand was hot. He didn't seem sick or even look sick. He looked perfectly healthy. But thing again, I'm no doctor and my skin has always been colder than normal.

"Are you hungry?" I shrugged and placed my bags at the foot of my new bed. He took my hand and led me downstairs. Emily was cooking while one of the tallest guys was behind her with his arms wrapped around her small body. Though she was taller than me, she looked really short right down. I assumed that man was Sam; my uncle.

"Gemma, this is Paul," Jacob said, pointing the people out as he said their name. "Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Brady, Collin, and Seth. Sam is over there with Emily." I was correct. I noticed one thing when I looked at the guy named Seth. He was staring at me like it was just me and not ten other people in the room.

"Seth!" Leah hissed. His warm eyes looked at Leah and I was finally able to look down and I was glad. I didn't have much experience in the dating area. All the guys at my school liked the girls with big chests and blonde highlighted hair. I didn't have neither. Instead I had fiery red hair and a flat chest.

"Gemma, this is Sam." I looked up and saw Sam holding his hand out to me. I shook it and realized the same thing about Jacob's hand. It was hot. I wondered if everyone was the same. At the airport I shook Emily's hand and it wasn't hot. Just warm.

"Thank you for taking me in." I said almost lying. I was glad they were taking me in even though I didn't want to come here. It was either here or an orphanage center. I almost chose the orphanage center before I remembered how terrible they sounded and looked on TV.

Throughout the entire dinner I leaned against the counter just like Emily and watched all the boys and Leah dig into the food like there was no tomorrow. But, who knew, maybe there wasn't for these people. I nibbled on the hamburger since I wasn't used to eating too much. But, Emily's cooking was really good. The only thing that was really unusual is that Seth kept stealing glances at me and I didn't even mind.

…………………

A/N (Author's Note): Please read and review. This is my 2nd story but my 1st twilight story. I'm wondering if I should give Leah a guy or not, so please review or PM (Private Message) me if I should or not. 

Jessica Demi


End file.
